back to darkness
by dark reiz
Summary: Hemm analisa seorang Nara memang tak bisa di remehkan. Not recomended story


Ketika kegelapan menyelimuti, luka lama timbul akibat kebimbangan batin, rasa iri adalah awal mula terjadinya hilangnya cahaya dan semangat dalam jiwa.

**Disclaimer : Mashasi Kshimoto**

**Judul : back to "darkness"**

**Genre : Friendship & Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, TYPO, DLL**

Sapphire itu tak memperlihatkan cahayanya, tak pernah ada lagi senyum semangat terpatri di wajah tan nya, semua nya seolah hanya mimpi yang dirasakan oleh sekitarnya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? belum ada yang mengetahuinya.

Dingin itulah dirinya sekarang dengan tatapan tajam, mungkin melebihi seorang Uchiha yang memegang teguh harga diri, tapi tidak dengan Uchiha terakhir yang telah kembali ke desa, dia lebih baik, mungkin karna tanggapan positif dari para warga terhadapnya.

"dobe"

"..." tak ada jawaban hanya sekilas lirikan mata pada orang yang memanggil.

"kau lama menghilang, kemana kau?" sedikit nada khawatir dalam ucapannya, ya Naruto lama menghilang, dia pergi tanpa ada yang mengetahui.

"berlatih" hanya itu jawabannya. Dan dengan jawaban itu dia menghilang begitu saja tanpa ada jejak apapun.

"maaf" ucapan itu keluar dari orang yang ditinggalkan -Uchiha Sasuke- mungkin lebih tepatnya bisikan pada diri sendiri karna tak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto melangkah menyusuri jalan desa, langkah tegas tapi tak bersuara menandakan dia seorang yang tenang, berbanding jauh dengan dirinya yang dulu.

"yo Naruto" sebuah panggilan dari seseorang teman "gukk" ternyata dengan anjingnya.

"..." tak ada jawaban lagi tapi dia berhenti sesaat menolehkan kepalanya melihat orang yang mengganggunya(?).

"ayo kita bertanding Naruto, aku dan Akamaru membuat jurus baru, kami akan mengalahkanmu, bukan begitu Akamaru?"

"gukk"

"..." tak ada jawaban lagi, Naruto memilih pergi meninggalkan teman(?)nya. Bukankah tak ada yang salah dalam ajakan itu, seperti biasa, tapi hatinya berkata lain dengan apa yang didengar. 'dia meremekanmu' itulah kata hatinya.

"Akamaru sepertinya ada yang aneh dengannya" hanya geraman si anjing yang membalas ucapan tuannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lebih jauh lagi Naruto melangkah dari apartementnya menuju satu tempat dimana para ninja akan diberi misi, lagi langkahnya harus terhenti oleh seseorang.

"Naruto" panggil sahabat pinknya yang pernah membuatnya berjanji seumur hidup dan Naruto telah menepatinya.

"..." kembali tak ada jawaban hanya langkah yang terhenti.

"kau mau menemaniku? mungkin makan siang bersama, umm kau bisa menyebutnya errr...kencan" apa kencan? Haruno Sakura mengajaknya kencan? mungkin Naruto yang dulu akan bersorak dengan ajakan itu tapi sekarang.

"..." dia meninggalkan begitu saja Sakura tanpa menjawab, kembali tak ada yang salah dalam ajakan itu, tapi sesuatu dalam hatinya kembali berkata 'kau hanya pelampiasan'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang terdapat dua daun pintu berwarna coklat itu, mungkin Naruto yang dulu akan langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam dan berteriak tapi sekarang.

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan pintu yang di buatnya serasa menggema di dalam namun terganti dengan suara -lebih tepatnya perintah- untuk menyuruhnya masuk.

Naruto masuk dengan tenang yang sebelumnya membuka pintu perlahan sehingga yang terdengar hanya derit halus pintu yang terbuka.

Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda itu jelas memperhatikan pergerakan dalam ruangannya melihat pemuda yang dulu berisik sekarang tak memperlihatkan lagi dirinya yang dulu, yang terlihat hanya pemuda serius yang penuh ketenangan.

'ada yang aneh' batin wanita -Hokage kelima- itu

"anda memanggil saya...hokage-sama?" pertanyaan dari sang pemuda yang jauh dari bayangan hokage itu. Anda?hokage-sama? sejak kapan pemuda itu bersikap formal padanya.

"aku ada misi untukmu, tapi jika kau.." ucapan itu terhenti karna si lawan bicara -Naruto- memotongnya.

"baiklah aku akan pergi" apa maksudnya? bahkan ucapan hokage belum selesai sepenuhnya pergi? misi? bukan bahkan misi pun belum di jelaskan dia sudah berlalu pergi.

Kembali tak ada yang salah pada perkataan hokage, tapi itu sudah cukup dengan apa yang didengar Naruto hanya sampai kata 'tapi' membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya sekarang yang berkata 'dia meragukanmu'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari berikutnya semua rookie -teman Naruto- dikumpulkan hokage di ruangannya tanpa orang yang bersangkutan -Naruto-, tentu untuk membahas perubahan sikapnya pada semua orang -terlebih temannya-.

_apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Pertanyaan dasar setiap orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut, mereka tahu ada yang salah tapi entah apa penyebabnya semua masih menjadi misteri, terkecuali untuk salah satu rookie dengan IQ tingginya, dalam otaknya sudah terdapat puluhan spekulasi mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan temannya.

"bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu?" sebuah pertanyaan dari hokage yang sedikit memecah keheningan karna semua tengah memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin berpengaruh.

Tsunade tampak mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap yang berada di ruangan dan hanya gelengan kepala dari mereka yang menandakan tidak tau tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Shikamaru, kau tau sesuatu?" tanya hokage pada salah satu rookie yang diakui kejeniusannya.

"mungkin dia terkena sebuah jurus pengendali, tapi..." Shikamaru mendapat sebuah pemikiran lebih jauh daripada itu "...kapan kalian terakhir bertemu dengannya?"

"kemarin" ucap Sasuke "aku juga kemarin" tambah Kiba.

"tidak, sebelumnya aku merasa dia menghilang, dan pertemuan terakhirku, saat kita akan bertanding shogi ingat Sasuke?"

"Hn, aku ingat, tapi aku tidak bertemu dengannya" Sasuke mengangguk dan membenarkan perkataan Shikamaru.

"hey tunggu, saat kalian bertanding shogi aku juga bertemu dengannya bukan begitu Akamaru?"

"gukk" jawaban seekor anjing pada tuannya.

"baiklah itu sebulan setelah perang selesai, seminggu setelah aku menyelesaikan tugas dari hokage, Sasuke menyelesaikan introgasinya..." Shikamaru berhenti sesaat dan melihat ke arah Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan, "...tunggu, kau bilang saat Sasuke selsai introgasi Shikamaru?" Sakura mengiterupsi perkataan Shikamaru.

"Ino kau ingat saat Naruto menemuiku di rumah sakit?"

"uhm ya, dia bilang dia ingin bicara padamu dan aku pergi dan apa yang di bicarakannya padamu Sakura?" jawab Ino yang berada di sebelahnya.

"aku...aku menyuruhnya pergi" ucap lirih Sakura mengingat kejadian itu.

"kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh Sakura" jawab Ino

"aku pikir dia akan memberitahukan kejutan dari Sasuke yang kau maksud Ino, aku ingin itu jadi kejutan"

"tunggu, apa maksudmu Sakura?" sela Sasuke yang tidak mengerti.

"hey bukankah kau memesan sebucket bunga padaku dan akan kau berikan pada Sakura, Sasuke?" Ino yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke namun hanya di balas gelengan kepala oleh Sasuke. "jadi kau tidak memberikannya pada Sakura?"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun" ucap gadis besurai indigo yang berada di sebelah Sasuke.

Sontak semua orang melihat ke arah asal suara -Hinata Hyuuga-, mereka baru menyadari bahwa dari tadi Hinata bersama dengan Sasuke.

"jangan bilang jika bunga itu untuk Hinata, Sasuke?" geram Ino menunjuk Sasuke. "dan kau Sakura jangan bilang kau juga sudah mengetahuinya?" Sakura hanya menunduk sedih mengingat dia memang mengetahuinya.

"cukup Ino, sepertinya semua berhubungan dengan Sasuke, dan kau Sasuke, kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada kami semua." Shikamaru menengahi agar suasana sedikit lebih tenang.

Sasuke mengerti dia telah menyembunyikan semua dari temen-temannya, dia melihat ke arah Hinata yang berada di sebelahnya dan Hinata mengangguk mengerti maksud dari Sasuke.

"hn baiklah, aku memang memberikan bunga itu pada Hinata" Sasuke mencoba menghirup udara entah kenapa dia merasa sesak "aku memberikan bunga itu sekaligus bertemu dengan Hiasi-sama, tentu kalian tau untuk apa aku bertemu dengan ayah Hinata." Sasuke kembali menarik nafas panjang menenangkan dirinya " aku melamar Hinata"

Sontak semua terkejut dengan pengakuan Sasuke, seorang Uchiha Sasuke melamar Hinata, tidak semua yang berada di situ terkejut, Sakurra menunduk dia sudah mengetahui semuanya, dan seorang Nara sudah menduga semua itu.

"apa sebenarnya maksud mu Uchiha? dan kau Hinata pasti kau tidak menerimanya bukan?" Ino sebagai seorang perempuan tidak terima seolah temannya -Sakura- dipermainkan. Hinata hanya tertunduk karna kenyataannya dia menerima Sasuke.

"hah...perempuan memang merepotkan, sepertinya bisa menduga semua yang terjadi" Shikamaru mendesah dia sudah mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, semua nya sudah cukup menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selama ini.

"baiklah Shikamaru, aku ingin dengar apa yang telah kau mengerti" Tsunade sudah mengerti masalah cinta itu, tapi masih ada hal lain tentunya yang membuat Naruto berrtindak acuh terhadap semuanya.

"Hiasi-sama tentu menerima jika Hinata juga menerima Sasuke, sebelum itu Hinata seharusnya kau bersikap egois untuk perasaanmu itu, kita semua tau kau menyukai Naruto sejak lama, dan aku mengerti niat baikmu menerima lamaran Sasuke, pasti kau berpikir dengan begitu Naruto bisa bahagia dengan Sakura..." Hinata sedikit bersalah memang dengan keputusannya tapi setelah mendengar perrkataan Shikamaru dia semakin merasa bersalah "...tapi kau jahat dan itu tindakan paling bodoh untuk perempuan, maaf Sasuke bukan aku tidak menyetujui tapi pasti kau pun mengetahuinya"

Sasuke mengangguk mengerrti "aku menemukan sebucket bunga setelah semua urusan ku selesai d depan rruumahmu...Hinata"

Itu sudah menambah poin tambah dalam pemikiran Shikamaru, dan Hinata semakin merasa bersalah dengan semua yang terjadi, seolah semua adalah sebabnya.

"tunggu, aku belum mengerti, jika itu semua urusan mereka kenapa Naruto bersikap dingin pada kita semua?" kali ini Sai ikut menambakan dari tadi dia mendengarkan dan belum mengerti apapun(?).

"Sai benar Shikamaru, apa kau juga mengetahuinya" Kba ikut bicara.

"cih kalian belum meengerti juga? baiklah aku akan jelaskan semuanya." Shikamaru melihat sebuah kursi kosong dan berjalan untuk mendudukan diri pada kursi tersebut.

"Naruto kita mengenalnya dari kecil, kita semua tau dia tak punya keluarga, bahkan masa kecilnya harus dibenci oleh para warga karna kyuubi disegel dalam dirinya, dia selalu berusaha untuk diakui oleh semua orang maka dari itu dia ingin jadi hokage, setelah kita menerimanya sebagai teman tentu siapapun bisa fokus dengan cita-citanya tapi sayang dia harus mengorbankan waktunya untuk berlatih menjadi kuat bukan hanya untuk menjadi hokage tapi untuk janjinya padamu Sakura, janji seumur hidupnya, dengan itu dia mengorbankan hidup dan perasaannya, ditambah dengan perang itu kita semua hanya bisa percaya padanya dan kembali dia hampir mengorbankan nyawanya" Shikamaru tersenyum tipis mengingat semua yang ia tau tentang Naruto "hah..ternyata anak itu memang selalu ada untuk kita dan sepertinya kita sempat melupakan nya disaat di membutuhkan kita, bukan begitu..." Shikamaru menajamkan pandangannya ke depan tepatnya ke belakang teman-temannya "...Naruto"

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Suara tepuk tangan dari belakang teman-temannya. Shikamaru hanya terrsenyum dugaannya benar.

"hemm analisa seorang Nara memang tak bisa diremehkan"


End file.
